Our Little Secret
by naomi17
Summary: Irie-Kun likes to play with Kotoko's emotions, and she is fed up! She is determined to find out why he cant just confront his feelings, or even if they are there at all. What happens when you leave 2 teenage kids alone in an empty house? Well that's their little secret...


**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfiction for itazura na kiss. I've had this is my head since I finished the anime….for the 5th time. I'm seriously obsessed with it. **

**This story is going to be taken from Kotoko's point of view. It's taken after their first kiss(When Kotoko was showing the class the picture of Irie-Kun, and he took her to that ally and kissed her and was like, "see if you can forget about me after this".**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Our Little Secret:

Why do I love him? Why is it so hard for me to let go? Irie-Kun is like a magnet, constantly pulling me in. Just when I think I've finally made it to shore, Irie-Kun just pulls me back into the water, leaving me to drown in my own ocean of hope, confusion, and the most infuriating of all…..love.

I wish I could just give up, just forget about his existence. Part of me wants to believe that I could just let go, but then the other part of me reminds me that I can never REALLY stop loving him. Well this is just great, I'm gonna die old and alone. I'm gonna grow old, watching Irie-Kun and his wife, whoever that may be, have a bunch of children. They'll be smart, and handsome, like their father. Hey, maybe I can get a few cats…

"Kotoko!"

I finally snapped out of my daydream, adverting my eyes from the uneaten bowl of soup before me, and having them meet those of Mrs. Irie, who looked at me with a concerning glance.

"Hmmm?..." I asked

"I called your name at least 4 times, are you alright Kotoko?" Mrs. Irie asked

"Yes, yes, of course. I just have a bit of a head ache" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"A head ache? Were you trying to do math again, Kotoko?" Yuki asked, with a smug grin

I glared at him.

"Yuki!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed, scolding her son

The 6 of us, Papa, Mr. Irie, Mrs. Irie, Yuki, Irie-Kun, and I, sat at the dinner table. It was a rather quiet night. Irie-Kun was always quiet, a few sarcastic comments here and there, but quiet none the less. Papa and Mr. Irie were too tired from their full day at work to be upbeat and loud. Yuki, who looked up to his brother, tried to remain silent, just as Irie-Kun was. I, usually being the louder one, wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. I had to much going through my mind right now. What did that kiss mean? Does he like me now, or was he just toying with my emotions, as usual? Did he just kiss me to see my expression, so he could have the last laugh?

Mrs. Irie on the other hand, she was acting totally normal.

"So Kotoko, are you happy to have finally graduated?" Mrs. Irie asked

I nodded, putting a forced smile on my face. I love Mrs. Irie like a mother, so I would never want to do or say something to upset her.

"Hey, Onii-Chan, have you given Kotoko a celebratory kiss yet?" Mrs. Irie asked, an amused look in her eye

I gripped my spoon more firmly in my hand, looking down, making my red hair fall into my face, hoping to hide the deep blush that covered my cheeks.

"Eh, don't say such ridiculous things" Irie-Kun muttered, acting as his normal self…as if nothing ever happened. For some reason, this angered me. He kissed me, didn't he? It was surely not a dream. He shouldn't be such a coward and lie to his own mother.

"Honestly Onii-Chan," Mrs. Irie said with a sigh

"Mama, why would Onii-Chan waste his time with a baka like Kotoko" Yuki said with a laugh

I had had enough! One brother was enough to deal with, 2? Nope, I could NOT handle 2! I felt like my head was going to explode!

I stood from the table, making everyone look up at me surprised.

"Excuse me. I have to go lie down" I said, bowing

"Wait, Kotoko! Yuki, see what you do?" I heard Mrs. Irie say as I made my way up the stairs.

"It's not my fault!"

I walked into my room, shutting the door tightly behind me. The minute I got in there I collapsed on my bed. My head was pounding confusion, questions, and so much more. I burrowed my head into a pillow, squeezing my eyes shut. Since that kiss I haven't said a word to Irie-Kun. I haven't even so much as looked him in the eye since that kiss. What really angered me though was the fact that Irie-Kun has barely even had a single reaction! It's just so hard to know what he's thinking! He's just so….bottled up. A reaction. A single reaction. That's all I want from him.

I drifted off to sleep without even realizing it. It was still pretty early, but I was so tired and my head hurt so much, sleep was the only option.

The next morning I woke up later than I expected to. It was almost 10, meaning I'd slept for more than 11 hours! I went into my closet and got dressed in my home attire. I brushed through my hair, then I went downstairs to greet everybody.

"Kotoko-Chan, you slept in" Mrs. Irie said, greeting her

"I know, I'm so sorry. But I'm feeling much better. A good night's sleep was all I needed" I said with a bright smile

"Good! I'm happy to have my happy Kotoko back!" Mrs. Irie cheered, hugging me

"Kotoko, what do you think of this suit?" Papa asked, entering the kitchen wearing white shirts, black pants, and a black jacket, along with a bow tie.

I looked at him confused.

"I think it looks good, but why are you wearing it? I asked

"I forgot to tell you the marvelous news! Papa got invited to a business party tonight!" Mrs. Irie cheered happily for her husband

"A business party?" I asked, my eyes shining

"Yes. It's going to be very classy, so honestly Kotoko, what do you think?" My Papa asked

"I think it looks good. But what am I to wear! I better go get shopping-"

"Wait, Kotoko" Mrs. Irie said snapping me out of my franticness

"Yes?" I asked

"Well actually, you're not going. It's for parents only. We'll be staying over night so it's best if you just stayed here" Mrs. Irie said

"Oh…well that's okay. I'll watch Yuki for you until you get back" I said, switching from that brief moment of sadness right back to happiness again

"No need. I've arranged for Yuki to stay by one of his friends homes for the night" She said, an evil smile playing on her lips.

I froze, my heart skipping a beat.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked, hands on hips

My Father had already given up on us, and went upstairs to ask Mr. Irie, so Mrs. Irie and I were alone in the kitchen.

"Kotoko! This could be your chance! Listen, you could put on some sexy clothing, go into Onii-Chan's room….."

"Aunty!" I shouted, stopping her, and turning beat red

"I'm telling you Kotoko, this is it. No matter how much Irie-Kun pretends like he doesn't like you, I know he does. I just know it! It's like mother's intuition" She said

I sighed, as her face turned up into a smile

"And besides, no man could ever turn down his desire for a woman when presented with such a chance" She said

"Aunty!" I shouted again

She just laughed.

"I have to go get ready now. We'll be leaving before dinner" She said, then she left, leaving me in total and utter disbelief.

Throughout the whole day I just felt sick in the stomach. Was what Mrs. Irie said true? A part of me was scared, but then, another part of me was kind of anxious and curious to see what Irie-Kun would do.

I sat on my bed, my phone in hand.

"Please Satomi!" I pleaded

"I'm sorry, but I'm going on a date tonight, and I'm hoping we'll end up either in his place or mine by the end of the night and I don't want it to be awkward for you. Why don't you ask Jinko if you can stay by her?" Satomi suggested

"I've already tried 6 times, she wont pick up her phone. At this point I'm almost ready to just crash in my Father's restaurant" I said

Satomi laughed

"Kotoko, don't be so dramatic. So what, it's not like you've never been with Irie-Kun alone before" Satomi said

My heart beat quickened as I thought of the kiss, when he'd pulled me into that little alley way. At that moment I wanted so dearly to tell my best friend about the kiss but at the same time I wanted to keep it to myself. What if she didn't believe me? It was pretty far fetched.

"R…right" I stuttered

"Listen, I got to go. I hope everything works out for you" Satomi said

"Thanks, I hope it works out with your date" I mumbled. I put the phone down, then I smacked my head into my pillow and screamed.

"Baka"

My head snapped up to see none other than Irie-Kun, standing by my door. He had one foot leaning against the wall, crossing his arms, showing absolutely no sign of emotion what so ever.

"Trying to escape, huh?" He asked coolly

"N-No! I mean, I-I was just-"

Irie-Kun looked up at me.

"No, no. You can do what you want. I just want you to know that if my mother filled you with any sort of ideas, you should discard them. I have no intentions for tonight" He said

"Your mother hasn't done anything-!"

Irie-Kun shut the door behind him, sealing us two in the room. I was scared, my heart beat picking up as he made his way towards me.

I stood exactly where I was, not moving an inch.

"Kotoko"

I looked up at him with a gulp.

"Are you still thinking about that kiss?" He asked with a smug look, stepping closer to me.

"N-no" I stuttered, as he started to graze my cheek with the tips of his fingers

"Liar" He said with a chuckle

"What are you doing?" I asked. I meant for it to come out harshly, but it came out in a soft whisper instead.

"Nothing, nothing at all. This, along with that kiss means nothing to me" He said coldly

My stomach churned, as his words sent daggers into my heart. I so wanted to tell him to get the hell of me, but the feeling of his hands touching my skin just felt so good. It was amazing how much he mesmerized me, even if he was being cold.

"So listen Kotoko," He said, backing me up against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as he put his hands on either side of my head. Oh my god…was he going to kiss me again?

"How about we keep it our little secret" He asked.

"A…a secret?" I managed to choke out

He nodded.

"Exactly" He said. His voice was making me feel all tingly inside.

I don't know why, but I found myself nodding, agreeing to his deal. Why did he have such control over me? It's not fair!

"Good. Glad that we made that one clear" He said

He stepped back, going over to the door and leaving. I stood in place, frozen, unable to move. My heart wouldn't stop racing, and I felt a bead of sweat make its way onto my forehead. I slid down the wall, my mouth agape.

Yuki looked in, watching after Irie-Kun.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear that his brother may have actually given in to me.

"Don't ask" I said, shaking my head

When it was finally time for everyone to go…I was actually excited. After Irie-Kun had left my room earlier I had given up on my house search and just accepted it. I had this inner curiousness inside of me, wondering if Irie-Kun would pull some kind of stunt like earlier today. Is it strange that I actually wanted to feel his hands on my skin, and hear that tenderness in his voice again? Is it strange if I want him to touch me, and look at me with that same intensity in his eyes? Is it strange if even after all of my thinking, and rethinking, I still found myself being madly in love with him?

"Bye everybody!" I called, waving goodbye at the door

"No! I want to stay here! I want to save Onii-Chan from that horrible Kotoko!" Yuki cried as Mrs. Irie pulled him my his collar into the car.

What a baka.

Good think Irie-Kun still hadn't returned from picking up our dinner, or else I would have been really embarrassed from that comment.

"Bye Kotoko! I left you all of our information on the counter. Our hotel number and stuff, so if there's a problem, call" Mrs. Irie called

"Okay! Have a safe trip!" I called, waving as the car began to pull away. Suddenly, Mrs. Irie's window opened, her head popping out.

"I almost forgot! Kotoko, I left you a little present. It's in your room in your closet!" Mrs. Irie called

I watched as the car drove off, until I could no longer see it.

A present? I wonder what it could be. Maybe it's a cake or something! Or maybe it's….oh I don't know! I hate surprises!

I went into my closet and found a bag, with a little note on it. I took the note of and read it before opening the bag.

"Dear Kotoko, I wish you the best of luck. I quickly ran out today and bought these for you, and please PLEASE do use them!" I read out loud

I narrowed my eyes, then began to open up the bag.

"Oh my god" I said as I saw what was in the bag

There were black, lace, slutty looking bra and panties in the bag. Along with that was a lace nightgown that was basically see through! Did she honestly believe I would use these? I put them back in the bag, then I put them back in my closet. The last thing I need is Irie-Kun finding these.

I heard the door open downstairs, meaning that Irie-Kun was back with the food. I went downstairs, finding him in the kitchen.

"Thank you" I said

He nodded, taking out his containers of food. He took a pair of chopsticks then went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused. I kind of thought we were going to eat together….

"My room. I have work to do" He said, then continued walking

Work? But we just got out of school! Oh the work never ends for him.

I took my food and sat at the table, silently eating my noodles. Was I wrong? Was this how the night would be going on? Did I make the wrong decision deciding to stay here? Whatever, I guess what's done is done. I cant change it, it was my decision. Now, I wonder what I should do. Jinko's not answering her phone, Satomi is on a date, Aunty wasn't here to talk and joke with me, Yuki wasn't here to fight with…..so what now?

I guess it's of to bed early again, what a bore. I finished eating, then just as I was about to walk upstairs, Irie-Kun came walking down. He had one hand behind his back, and an amused expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes

"Well, I was just looking around the house and just happened to come across, these very interesting choices of clothing" He said

He took out what he'd been hiding behind his back.

My eyes opened wide, pouring over the scene before me.

"Irie-Kun!" I screamed, snatching at the bag that contained the bra, panties, and nightgown.

Irie-Kun chuckled, holding them up. He was taller than me, so he had that advantage over me.

"What the hell are they?" He asked

"Nothing! Your mother bought them!" I cried, jumping at them

I hate to bring Mrs. Irie into this but then again I didn't want Irie-Kun to thing less of me.

"What were you going to do with them? Seduce me?" He asked

I blushed deeply, embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"No! I wasn't going to DO anything with them. I was going to return them" I said finally snatching them away.

"Return them? Yeah right" Irie-Kun said, brushing past me, rolling his eyes

That's when I got really angry. Rolling his eyes? At me?

"Hey! Baka!" I cried

Irie-Kun turned around, looking at me with an annoyed expression

"I finally realize why you kissed me" I said

He crossed his arms

"Well this one autta be good. I thought we already cleared this up before" He said

"You're an even bigger liar than I am" I said, narrowing my eyes

"You pretend like you don't like me, but it's obvious that you do. I see the way you look at me. And not to mention the fact that while we were kissing your eyes were closed, deep in passion" I stopped, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Nope. So I kept going,

"I finally realize why you kissed me. I had said that I was going to move on, forget about you. So you kissed me. You didn't like the fact that I even thought to stop liking you. You always want to be the dominant one in our relationship. You want me all to yourself" I said

His eyes flickered towards me.

"It's true that I do indeed prefer to be the dominant one, but do I have much to fight against. You cant honestly believe that I like you. We're sitting here in an empty house, free to do as we please. Any man would probably already have you in the bedroom. And yet, here we are" He said

I narrowed my eyes, feeling angry. It's weird, but it was like I WANTED him to be that man, pouncing on me, taking advantage of the situation. And yet, he hasn't even touched me. It was actually kind of offending.

I was about to do something. This is WAY out of my boundaries, and so not like me, but I figured, it's time for me to have a chance to be the one that leaves HIM mesmerized.

I walked over to him, keeping my eyes locked on his. My eyes looked angry, and confident. I started to push him toward the wall. Usually, I would not be able to push him because of our height and weight difference, but weirdly enough I found that he was walking with me. He looked like he was curious to see what I was up to.

I started to poke him in the chest.

"You think you can just walk all over me?" I asked jabbing him harder

"You think you can just play with a woman's emotions, and just get away with it?" I asked

I had him backed up against the wall, looking up at him. To my annoyance, he didn't look frozen and scared like I had before.

He stayed silent, not answering any of my questions.

"Urgghh! Will you answer me!" I screamed

Suddenly, he took both my hands, swiftly turning us around so now he had me backed up against the wall. I gasped, unable to understand how he did that so fast, and so gracefully.

"I told you, I like being the dominant one" Irie-Kun said, his eyes looking deeply into mine

My stomach lurched, suddenly feeling the excitement I'd been waiting for. Irie-Kun leaned in, so close I wanted to just kiss him. But he took matters into his own hands.

He started to kiss my jaw line, his feather light kisses making me feel tingly. I was confused, but enjoying his warm kisses. He started to move down onto my neck, making me shiver. I started to arch my neck as he started to suck lightly. I wonder I he left a mark…

He turned back up to me, giving me a grin. He continued to kiss all around my face, completely ignoring my lips, which drove me crazy! He was teasing me!

He started to kiss near my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"I-Irie Kun" I breathed, biting my lip, trying to suppress the moan that was coming out of my mouth

"Well, you were right about one thing Kotoko" He said into my ear

I shut my eyes, breathing slowly.

"I want you all to myself"

I gasped, opening my eyes. Was he joking again, or was he honestly confessing his feelings for me?

"Irie-Kun, why are you doing this?" I managed to choke out, my heart beating so loud I wondered if he could hear it

"Because I'm selfish" He whispered softly,

I looked up at him.

"Stop" I couldn't believe I was saying this.

He took in a breath, then took a step back.

We looked at each other, silent.

"I thought you wante-"

"3 words. That's all I need" I said

He looked at me confused.

"It's not right Irie-Kun. We cant keep doing this and pretending it's nothing. I don't want you touching my body if you have wrong intentions. You say you don't like me, you make me feel like an idiot to believe I even have a chance with you, and then you do things like this that spark up my hope again. I cant be in a relationship like that. It's not right" I said. I cant believe I'm saying this!

"So I need 3 words. That's it. Just tell me that you love" I said

I shut my eyes

"Tell me that you love me and I'll know that this time it's real. That this time you're not just joking around with me" I said

"I love you"

My eyes snapped open, surprised at how quick he was to answer. His lips were on me again, only this time, it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it felt far from wrong. It felt….right.

He kissed around my mouth, then finally after putting me out of my agony, his lips finally met mine. It was a hungry kiss, our hands groping each other's bodies. Our tongues dueled for superiority, clashing, and thrashing against each other. Before I knew it my hands were up his shirt and we were heading up the stairs. By the time we'd reached Irie-Kun's bedroom, I'd already successfully gotten his shirt off. I could feel every inch of his muscly torso. Irie-Kun was kissing me so hard I had to grip his desk for support. He started to tug at the bottom of my shirt, trying to lift it up. We broke for a second as my shirt was thrown onto the ground. I'd never seen Irie-Kun like this before. He wasn't his calm, emotionless self, no. This Irie-Kun was ferocious, and yearned for more of me.

I liked this Irie-Kun.

"I should have put on Aunty's gift" I said through each breath, as Irie-Kun pushed me down onto the bed, sitting on top of me in an arched position.

"I don't care" Irie-Kun said, shaking his head. It was true. Irie-Kun could care less about what was on the exterior of his loved one, he cared about was hidden behind, that he'd never gotten to see but yearned to see since the moment he'd set eyes on her.

I felt Irie-Kun's hand start to slide up my skirt, rubbing my thigh tenderly. I felt wetness under there, making me blush. How embarrassing for Irie-Kun to see that.

He started to slide my skirt down, revealing my white unattractive undergarment. Despite the unattractiveness of the clothing, it didn't seem to bother Irie-Kun, not one bit. Irie-Kun started to place small kisses around my stomach, causing me to jump up. Irie-Kun chuckled at my sudden action. He started to kiss around my bra, teasing me. I moved his head back up toward my mouth, as he wrapped his arms around my back and hastily unclasped my bra. He threw it on the floor, disregarding it completely. What's weird was that I didn't care that I had myself exposed in such a way…to Irie-Kun that is. My nipples were hard and erect, just what he'd wanted. He started to lick and kiss all around my breasts, causing me to feel even wetter.

My hands moved to the button on his pants. Taking the hint he undid the button, kicking his pants off. I haven't been into Irie-Kun's room often, but the few times I had, it always looked neat. Now, there were clothes scattered around the room, the bed spread was all wrinkled, and I'd managed to knock a lamp off his desk. I grabbed Irie-Kun by the waist, turning us over so I was on top. I could feel the hard lump coming out of his boxers, which only turned me on even more. I kissed his torso, biting down here and there. I could tell he was getting impatient with me, which made me pretty happy. I smiled evilly at him. Irie-Kun decided to take matters into his own hands, turning us over again so he was on top. His finger tips lightly grazed the outside of my panties. He lowered himself, then started to kiss around the top, slowly moving my panties down lower and lower. His actions made me jut my hip out slightly, which amused him. I moaned, shutting my eyes tightly. Irie-Kun, slid my panties down my legs, throwing them to the floor. He started to kiss me in that area, giving me agonizing pleasure. My hands lowered towards his boxers, moving them downward.

Irie-Kun slowly inserted into me, causing me to scream in pleasure.

I gripped the sheets tightly.

"Irie-Kun" I kept moaning. He finally let out, both of us releasing. He fell to my side, panting heavily, both of us had sweat around our face.

"Naoki" I moaned

I never used his real name. I always called him Irie-Kun, but at that moment, panting in his arms I used it.

"I like the way it sounds when you say it" Irie-Kun said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Naoki" I moaned again

Irie-Kun smiled, kissing my forehead.

"So I guess this means this is our little secret as well"

"Yup"

"I love you" I breathed

"I love you t-"

Before he could finish the sentence we heard the door slam downstairs, then a bunch of voices that sounded like Aunty, Papa, and Uncle! Then we heard somebody walking up the stairs toward Irie-Kun's room. We both gasped, jumping up.

"Crap" Irie-Kun said, picking his shirt up and throwing it on

"What do we do?" I asked, frantically

"Hide under the blanket, don't say a word" He whispered

I obeyed, going under the blanket, holding my breath for what would be coming. Irie-Kun got back in the bed, putting the blanket over him so his shirt was showing.

I heard the door open.

"Onii-Chan, are you awake?" I heard Aunty's voice fill the room. My heart was racing, mostly because of what we were just doing, but somewhat because of the situation. If Aunty found us…I would die!

"Why would you come to disturb me in the middle of the night? Why aren't you at the business party?" Irie-Kun asked, sounding like the normal, regular Irie-Kun I knew, nothing like the Irie-Kun I just witnessed.

"It was canceled. Papa's boss got sick, they called of the whole thing! Could you believe it?" Aunty asked

"Whatever. Now could you please leave me to sleep?" Irie-Kun asked coolly

"Yes of course. Goodnight Onii-Chan, goodnight Kotoko"

We froze, our breath catching. I slowly lifted my head up from under the blanket. I covered my chest with the blanket, then waved sheepishly. Irie-Kun and I blushed deeply, embarrassed.

"Word to the wise, next time you 2 want to keep it a secret you MIGHT want to remove the clothing from the floor" Aunty said with a wink, pointing down

I looked down at the clothing that was scattered on the floor. My shirt, my skirt, my bra, my panties, Irie-Kun's pants and boxers….all over the floor.

"Carry on" She sang, shutting the door behind her.

I looked at Irie-Kun apologetically.

"Sorry. I guess 'our little secret' just became the newest news of the household"

**So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
